SpiderMan : Origin
by Keiya992
Summary: Left without any parents at a young age, Peter Parker lives with his beloved Uncle Ben and Aunt May in Queens, New York. Leading a normal life as a High School Student and working as a parttime photographer for the Daily Bugle, Peter will soon face the gr
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

Hey, this is Keiya992! This is Spider-Man: Origin, the 1st part of the Spider-Man series I would be writing. The series might not somehow be the same as the original. I might change certain parts and keep certain parts.

**Note:**

_Italic words: _POV from a character

_**Bold, Italic words:**_ Narration (Peter Parker)

**Bold words:** Flashbacks

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Spider-Man. They rightfully belong to Stan Lee and Marvel.

**Story:**

Left without any parents at a young age, Peter Parker lives with his beloved Uncle Ben and Aunt May in Queens, New York. Leading a normal life as a High School Student and working as a part-time photographer for the Daily Bugle, Peter will soon face the greatest change in his life after being bitten by a genetically-altered spider…

**Spider-Man: Origin**

**Chapter 1: Origins ****(Part 1)**

_Before I knew it, my life's already taking a turn…_

"Over, target moving towards sector 13, all units to go after it, over!" The officer called out. Under the full moon was a busy city, and among the busy streets was a hoard of police cars chasing an old looking vehicle.

Under the full moon was a boy, a boy desperately searching for an answer to his misdeeds. He jumped onto the top of the ceiling as he looked down at the busy streets. His eyes were all onto the running vehicle. He had the anger and sadness kept within him, something that he started to fear so much. He was at a loss as to what he should do now.

"…Uncle Ben…" He gripped the mask. He continued staring until the car was out of sight. Then, he held his mask high up and plunged it towards his head. With his face covered, he jumped down the ceiling and into the busy streets.

_With great power comes great responsibility…_

-- -- --

1 week ago…

"Wait…Wait up!" A boy wearing a pair of thick black spectacles called out as he ran with a whole a pile of worksheets and books in his arms. The other students were already lining up to get on board the school bus.

"Hey, look there. It's Parker…" A delinquent smirked along with 2 more guys standing beside him.

"Let me handle it," another guy said as he chewed his chewing gum. He walked up with his arms in his pockets as he leaned against the bus. As the nerd ran towards the bus, the bloke held out 1 of his legs and whistled.

"Whoa!" The boy yelled as he fell down upon tripping. His pile of worksheets flew into the sky and his books landed on him. "Ouch…."

"Hey," 1 of the blokes bent down beside the nerd. "You know, you just dirtied my shoe…" He sneered right in the nerd's face.

"Oh…I…I'm sorry!" The nerd looked up and adjusted his specs. The guy gave a slight laugh at the sight of that.

"And I'm not happy with it!" The guy suddenly stepped on the pile of papers on the floor and dirtied it. The 3 delinquents laughed.

"What a loser…" The gang laughed. Soon enough, everyone was laughing at the nerd.

He quickly packed his stuff, wanting to board the bus but just as he was about to approach the entrance, the door closed and the bus went off. "Hey!" The nerd tried to chase after the bus but he stopped after a while. "Wait…Wait up…" He panted. Despite feeling useless, the only thing he could do was the watch the bus driving further and further from him. "Damn it…" He murmured as he walked down the lane.

_**Narration **_

_**Have you ever wondered about being different? Being different from everyone else and having something that could change your life forever. Well, I'm Peter Parker and this, is the story of how I became different.**_

-- -- --

"And so this equation is…" The teacher said as he wrote on the board. The nerd walked into the room hurriedly and greeted the teacher.

"Good morning Mr. Reeves. Sorry I'm late again! I…" Peter was interrupted.

"Again…Peter, what's going on? You've been late for quite a couple of times already!" Mr. Reeves sighed, giving an unsatisfied look on his face. Peter sighed and walked back to his seat.

"Hey loser! Didn't know you would be able to make it to school!" Flash Thompson smirked as Peter made his way back to his seat.

"Psss…Flash, go on!" another delinquent tapped Flash on his left shoulder. Flash smirked. He took out a packet of wrapped material from under his desk. It had a strange smell to it, like fertilizer. The boys then made a disgusted gesture and laughed at Peter, who had no idea how much trouble he was going to get in.

"This…is for farmer boy!" Flash threw the bag at Peter and hit him right on the neck. The class laughed as Peter held onto his neck, gritting his teeth in pain. Mr. Reeves turned around, frowning away.

"What's going…on," He sniffed. "What's that smell?" He then looked at Peter and saw the bag of fertilizer on the floor. "Peter…What are you doing?" He said in an irritated tone.

"I'm fine… I…" He looked up at Flash, who was signaling for him to not say anything out. "I just dropped the bag of fertilizer on the floor… That's all," He smiled clumsily.

"Then get back to your seat now," Mr. Reeves turned back to his board and continued teaching. Flash and his gang cheered and did a high-five. Peter sighed and went back to his seat.

"Those jerks…" There was a boy sitting right at the back, he had blue eyes and curly hair reddish brown in color. He picked up a piece of eraser and threw it at Flash. It hit Flash right at the back of the neck as well.

"What the?!" He stood up angrily and slammed against the table. "Who did that?!" Mr. Reeves frowned and turned again. Flash gritted and walked up to Peter. "I know you did it," He glared and held Peter by the collars. "Peter Parker you---"

"Flash," The teacher folded his arms. "Detention 3 days," Flash looked annoyed.

"But…What did I… 3 DAYS?!" The teacher nodded as the blonde sat down angrily.

The boy smiled as Peter turned around to look at him. Peter smiled too.

-- -- --

Outside school

"Hey Harry!" Peter caught up with boy.

"Hey Buddy!" Harry smiled. The 2 boys exchange greetings by punching their knuckles. "Let's walk home together." Peter nodded and the 2 boys walked along the road towards the busy streets.

They were chatting and walking along the streets until they came to a halt before a traffic lamp. "Hey," Harry smiled. "How about a race to the garden before Oscorp?"

"I don't think it's such a—" As Peter replied, the lights turned green and Harry started running.

"Last one there owes the other fifty bucks!" Harry ran as fast as he could.

"He-Hey wait up!!" Peter ran as he narrowed against the crowd of people in the busy streets of Manhattan.

As Peter ran, he noticed a girl walking out of the café from his right. The girl had blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. She dazzled Peter as he continued running without looking front. Then, he hit a pole and dropped onto the ground. Harry, who was nearby, heard the loud bang and ran back to check on Peter. The nerd was still carrying a dazzled look on his face. Several passers-by went up to him and held him up.

"Peter!" Harry ran up. He shook Peter but he didn't seem to be responding. "I think he's hit the head right out of him…"

Then, a girl approached Peter "Hey, are you alright?" The girl gave a concerned look.

Peter looked at her and shook awake. "Whoa!" He shook onto the ground. He picked up his spectacles and adjusted it just so he could see the girl right in front of him. He smiled.

"I'm fine…" Peter answered gleefully, still mesmerized by the girl. The girl got closer to Peter and frowned.

"Are you…sure?" Peter realized the close gap between him and the girl, so he moved back and finally woke up from his hallucination.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He adjusted his spectacles and the girl laughed.

The girl crossed her arms and smiled at Peter. The nerd returned a smile. The girl asked, "Hey, you're that photographer for our school papers right?"

"Erm, yeah, how did you know?" Peter continued smiling.

"Well, I saw your photo pinned up on the bulletin board," The girl nodded along with Peter. They couldn't stop nodding their heads in agreement. "Those pictures you have taken are great,"

"Yeah, yeah…I mean thank you," Peter replied clumsily.

"Sure." She smiled. "There's a science exhibit tomorrow, you keep up the good work," She was walking off slowly. "I gotta go, see you next time!" She then walked off.

"Yeah…Bye…" Peter couldn't stop looking at her and just smiling at her non-stop. The girl then turned around.

"I'm Gwen Stacy by the way, you?"

"Peter…Parker," Peter nodded with Gwen. The blonde smiled and walked off this time. Peter sniffed happily and turned towards his left where he banged into Harry. "Harry? Where did you come from?"

"I bet you didn't realized I was beside you the whole time?" He smirked. Peter frowned. Then, a limousine stopped beside the 2 boys. Harry gave an unpleasant sigh.

The windows lowered the chauffeur looked at Harry.

"Sir, your father has called for you to be home now." The man said. "He will be expecting some guests for dinner and he wants you to be there too." Harry sighed and walked towards the vehicle.

"Hey, I gotta go. See you at the Science Exhibit tomorrow." He got in the limousine with a bored face.

"Okay, see you then." Peter bade goodbye. He shook his head a little and then headed home.

-- -- --

Back home…

"I'm home," Peter called out as he took of his shoes. An old man walked out to greet him; he had white hair and blue eyes just like Peter's.

"Peter! How's school today?" The old man walked beside the teenage.

"Fine!" Peter smiled. "How are you today, Uncle Ben?" The old man laughed wholeheartedly as an old woman walked out from the kitchen to greet Peter.

"I'm as strong as before!" Uncle Ben laughed.

"Why, Peter you look cheerful today!" The old lady placed a plate of fruits on the table and sat across the guys.

"Really?" Peter smiled.

"That's good alright," Uncle Ben smiled. "A teen should live like one! Enjoying his youth, doing things he like, no worries…Stuffs like that!"

"Before it's too late to do anything, you know what I mean," Aunt May grinned.

"But we're young at heart! Right, May?" The both of them chuckled as Peter walked up to the telephone happily, wanting to answer the call.

However, he saw a pile of newspapers on the table. He walked towards them. There were many red circles on the papers. Peter took a closer look. "What's this…" Peter's mood had a sudden change as he walked up to the folks. He sat beside Uncle Ben and passed the papers to him.

"Yes?" Uncle Ben realized that Peter knew what was going on in the house. He gave a huge sigh, "Peter…"

"Uncle Ben, why didn't you tell me?" Peter sounded angry and disappointed.

"Peter, I…I didn't want to trouble you." Uncle Ben looked at Peter.

"Please try and understand your Uncle," Aunt May said.

"But, didn't you always tell me that you guys would always be there for me? And isn't it the right time for me to do the same already?" Peter frowned.

"Peter…You should be out there, enjoying life you know. Not here trying to solve some problems for some old folks." Aunt May explained.

"This isn't just some problem for some old folks! This…this is my family." Peter answered.

"Peter…" Uncle Ben sighed again. "This family is my responsibility…you should know that…"

"But, this isn't just --" Peter stumbled.

"I am the man of the house so this…is my responsibility." Uncle Ben said firmly.

Peter didn't know what he could say anymore. "I…I'm feeling rather tired, I better get to bed." He walked up the stairs in disappointment. The old couple was disappointed as well …

-- -- --

Oscorp Household

"Cheers to our new project everyone!" A well-built man with blue eyes and well-dressed standing right before the huge window held out his cup of wine. There were at least 10 more adults, all well dressed, around the tables as well. Everyone held up their cup of wine, so did Harry, as they celebrated for their upcoming project to be held in Empire State University.

Harry wasn't smiling at all, in fact, he had a bored and impatient look on his face. As the guests enjoyed the food, Norman Osborn went up to Harry.

"Hey," Harry greeted coolly.

"How was school today?" Norman asked. Before Harry could answer, he talked again. "Well, isn't it great that Oscorp is going to become one of the wealthiest company in America?"

"…Yeah," Harry answered reluctantly.

"Glad that you're happy." Norman smiled as he patted his son on the shoulder. Harry smiled and then some guests approached his father. He stared and soon walked away, leaving his drink on the table…

The next day…

Peter tied his shoelaces, getting ready for the science exhibit. Aunt May walked up to the boy and passed him his lunch pack. "Thanks, Aunt May," He smiled.

"You know, Peter…" Aunt May shrugged. "About yesterday…"

Peter adjusted his spectacles, "It's okay, I understand." The boy grinned. Aunt May felt relieved and hug the boy.

"We're terribly sorry, Peter…" She sniffed. Peter smiled and put his lunch pack into the bag.

"Don't worry," He smiled and left the house. Just then, Uncle Ben walked down the stairs.

"Where did that boy went off to?" He yawned.

"Science Exhibit," Aunt May said as she cleared the table. "You know, that boy has grown a lot…" Uncle Ben simply replied with a smile.

-- -- --

Empire State University Annual Science Exhibit

The students walked around the exhibit and most of them were pretty bored with the scientific explanations and stuffs. Only Peter looked amazed with the high tech equipments and demonstrations by professors. Then, Mr. Reeves brought the class to the infamous professor of Empire State University, Dr. Curtis Connors.

"Dr. Connors, it's a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Reeves walked up to shake hands with the professor. "Students, this is the Dr. Connors and he will be explaining to you about generic alterations. Dr. Connors, please." The professor nodded.

"Hello, students. Welcome to Empire State University, I'm Dr. Connors, please to meet you all." He bowed.

"Hello, Dr. Connors." Peter was the only one that greeted him. Then, the professor went on to his demonstration.

"Well, firstly I should thank you guys coming to this exhibit and of course, hope that you guys would learn something here. And this experiment has been funded by Oscorp so I should thank them as well." He smiled. Harry felt proud upon hearing that. Peter grinned as he watched the experiment. Meanwhile, there was a girl standing right at the back of the class…

The professor walked up to a strange looking machine that had a laser pointing towards some container. In the container was an Iguana. Flash deliberately yawned and this aroused the laughter of the class. Harry was angry, "Hey, stop acting like a loser…"

"What?" Flash gritted. "You are interested only because your father's company funded for the experiment, you proud ass."

"Be quiet!" Mr. Reeves maintained the quietness of the class. The girl who had stood right at the back of the class was slowly walking towards the front and then, she stopped beside Peter.

"Let me explain the demonstration a little. By generic altering, we mean that we are going to alter the genes of a creature such that the creature will change its features. It can be physical or interior even. This laser will be shot at the creature and thus, the transformation will begin. Up there, high above," The professor pointed to the top of the machine which looked like some kind of a cap. It was shining inside. "There, is the main control of the experiment and that's where our source of energy is kept."

"Wow…pretty cool isn't it?" The girl was amazed with the colorful ray shooting out from the machine's small openings.

"Yeah…" Peter looked in amazement.

"Let us begin then!" The professor called out and his helpers started the machine. Meanwhile, right at the top of the machine was a spider, slowly making its way towards the cap of the machine.

The spider lowered itself with its web and finally, it reached the cap. And there, on the side, was a small opening.

"Now, the source is slowly increasing its energy and when it is at its maximum storage, the beam will be release out and it will hit the Iguana." The professor put on his goggles and moved the beam towards the Iguana's position. The students were all stunned by the experiment.

The spider crawled into the opening and onto the surface of under the cap, trying not to touch the source of energy. However, it slipped and fell into the source of energy! The energy was slowly entering the spider's body and transformation was undergoing in the spider's body.

"Look, the storage is approaching its maximum! In a few seconds time, it's going to --" The spider had changed its colors to a mix of red and purplish-blue. The source was fully absorbed into the spider's body!

"There it's going to …" The professor stopped. The source was gone as the light from the machine vanished suddenly. The spider dropped onto the ground, unnoticed. "What happened?" He walked up to check the machine. There were commotions among the students as they talked about the failed experiment.

"What happened?" Peter lifted an eyebrow.

"The source is gone," The girl said. Everyone was stunned and could not stop commenting.

"Pardon me… " The professor then approached the other staffs, "The source just disappeared suddenly. I don't know why but the experiment cannot go on without the source…" The spider got on its 8 legs again and crawled away…

-- -- --

Break time

Peter was walking around the exhibit, exploring all sorts of amusing experiments. Then, he stopped before a gallery of spiders. The girl was there too. While Peter took photographs of the gallery, the girl talked to him. "That was such a disappointment, wasn't it?"

"You can say that…" Peter turned around and saw a girl behind him. She had red hair and green eyes that looked brilliant. "Who…are you?"

"I'm Mary-Jane Watson, nice to meet you. It's my first day in class so…" She grinned.

"Oh, I'm Peter Parker, nice to meet you too." He smiled and carried on taking the pictures. The red-head observed Peter.

"If only that experiment was a success, maybe we would be able to see a mutated Iguana then," She laughed.

"Yeah, that would be cool." Peter snapped with his camera. There was something watching them, a spider. Slowly, the spider released its web again and lowered itself towards the 2 teens.

"Hey, are you taking pictures for the school newspaper?" Mary-Jane asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, I am." Peter snapped a few more pictures. The spider was getting nearer and nearer towards Peter.

"Do you mind if I err… If you could take pictures of me… and the spiders?" She asked clumsily.

Peter stood still. "Hmm.. Yeah, sure." He smiled.

"Thank you." She walked up and posed in front of the spiders kept in containers. Peter got ready and started taking pictures. The spider was only a few centimeters away from Peter's thumb and then, it landed.

"That's great, smile more." Peter hasn't realized the spider was already on his hand. The spider crawled and finally it had chosen a spot. It then made a weird and soft sound and bit Peter on his hand! "Ouch!" Peter let go of the camera.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mary-Jane walked up to Peter. The spider was swung away and it landed on the ground again. It then crawled away sneakily.

"Nothing, it's just…something's bit me…" He saw the bite marks on his hand.

"Are you alright? You should see a doctor!" Mary-Jane said in concern. Peter felt a little dizzy but he was still able to cope with it.

"I'm alright…Thanks but I need to take a little break." He then walked off to a corner and sat down. Mary-Jane accompanied him.

The spider had made its way out of the building and there, it crawled away…

Peter sat down, getting dizzier and dizzier. Mary-Jane sat down beside him. "Are you sure you're okay? You're looking pale now."

"I'm fine…Thank…." He had lost his vision and his mind went blank. He collapsed.

"Peter!" Mary-Jane called out as the people went up to help Peter…

A/N: Hey, this is Keiya992! Sorry that this chapter was a long one. But the next few chapters won't be as long as this one! Anyway, hope that you have enjoyed the stories and please review if you have comments! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

Hey, this is Keiya992! This is chapter 2 of Spider-Man: Origin, enjoy!

**Note:**

_Italic words: _POV from a character

_**Bold, Italic words:**_ Narration (Peter Parker)

**Bold words:** Flashbacks

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Spider-Man. They rightfully belong to Stan Lee and Marvel.

**Story:**

Left without any parents at a young age, Peter Parker lives with his beloved Uncle Ben and Aunt May in Queens, New York. Leading a normal life as a High School Student and working as a part-time photographer for the Daily Bugle, Peter will soon face the greatest change in his life after being bitten by a genetically-altered spider…

**Spider-Man: Origin**

**Chapter 1: Origins ****(Part 2)**

The boy slowly opened his eyes. He saw blinding white light shining onto his eyes, making the surroundings hardly visible to him. "Ouch…" He tried to get up.

"Peter…Peter! You're awake!" Aunt May cried and hug the boy.

"Ouch…" Aunt May release him. "What…happened to me?"

"You went unconscious during the science exhibit," Uncle Ben walked up to him. "Good to see that you're okay now." He smiled.

Peter finally smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Ben." The folks smiled at him.

"Look at the time, I better get going. You too, May." Uncle Ben put on his coat and prepared to leave.

"Where are you guys going to?" Peter frowned.

"Your uncle's got a job interview," Aunt May smiled. "You should take good care of yourself," Peter nodded in excitement as he watched the folks bade goodbye and left the ward.

"…I remember a little now," He held out his left palm and saw it being bandaged. He blinked "…Guess it was pretty serious," Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Peter said as he hid his left hand.

"Hey buddy!" Harry walked in with a girl behind him. It was Mary-Jane.

"Erm…Hey Peter," She smiled.

"Hey," The nerd nodded. The 2 boys threw each other a punch in the chest and smiled.

"You feeling alright?" Harry grinned.

"Yeah, thanks." Peter then frowned. "How did the 2 of you…"

"Oh, we met in the lift." Harry nodded with Mary-Jane (MJ).

"Yeah," MJ grinned. "Hey. I'm going to the restroom for a while." She excused herself from the boys.

"You know," Harry whispered. "She's a great girl." He nodded and Peter did the same. They both grinned. "Okay, so…mine?" Harry winked.

"Sure." Peter laughed.

"Okay, thanks buddy!" Then, MJ walked out of the restroom and sat down beside the boys.

"What's going on?" She looked puzzled.

"Nothing," The boys replied together, followed by chuckles.

"Hmm…" MJ grinned. "Peter, I remembered you wearing specs. Where are they? You're able to see without them?"

"Oh, right!" He looked around. Then, he found his specs and wore it. However, there was a major difference. When he wore his specs, his vision went blurry. Feeling confused, he took down his specs and realized that his eyesight was perfect. He frowned, feeling puzzled.

"What' wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Peter wore the specs to not arouse any suspicion. However, everything looked blurred to him. "I'm gonna go grab something to eat. You guys wanna follow?"

"Nah, it's okay. We'll wait for you here." Harry smiled. Peter grinned and turned around. He could see a white figure outside of his room. Peter thought it was a young lady and wanted to have some fun.

He snapped. "Look, I gonna go _talk_ to her." He grinned. Harry and MJ turned and look.

"Are you serious?" Harry laughed. Peter frowned and nodded.

"I am," Then, he walked out of the room and due to his blur vision, he hit the door. "Ouch…" He got up again. "Sorry, still recovering." He grinned in a silly manner.

"Be careful," MJ said as Peter walked up and approached the figure. "Harry, does Peter have that…" She was short of words to use. "You know…that sort of taste?" Harry raised an eyebrow and stared.

"Hello, how are you today?" Peter asked. Then, the figure replied. But the voice sound rather…old and rugged.

"I'm fine, thank you. My, aren't you a handsome-looking chap?" The voice continued. As Peter took down his specs and to his horror, it was an old lady.

"Whoa…." He stared in disbelief. "I'm sorry, I thought you were my… aunt," He grinned and finished his sentence, walking off hurriedly.

"I'm in ward 208!" The old lady said as Peter walked off hurriedly.

"Okay, things are getting weird…." He shook and made a turn.

-- -- --

Evening, Peter's ward… 

Harry and MJ had gone off, leaving Peter alone to wonder what had happened to him. "Perfect eyesight…" He kept repeating as he fidgeted with his specs. Then, he stood up and went into the restroom, closing the door at the same time. "Okay…something's definitely not right…" He looked and looked and just couldn't find any fault. He did weird actions like stretching his face and there was still no difference.

"Hey…" He walked up and tried opening. But it was locked. "Not now…" Peter felt helpless. Feeling more and more anxious, he used just a little too much force to break the door open.

"…" He walked out and realized that the door was in his hand. "Whoa," He blinked. "What is going on?" He still couldn't understand. He placed the door by the side and gave himself a wash on the face. "Okay, I'm dreaming. So now, I should wake up." However, the water went a little too strong and sprayed on his shirt. "Oh man…" He tried to dry the shirt and just when he touched his chest level, he felt the presence of muscles. He looked into the mirror and gulped.

Slowly and cautiously, he took off his shirt and realized that he had turned fit. In fact, he had turned much fitter for he had six packs, chest muscles and just muscles everywhere! "No way," He gulped.

"I'm coming in…" A feminine voice said and a nurse walked in. Peter wasn't aware. "Mr. Parker, your medication is r---" She dropped the bottle of medicine on the floor and blushed. Peter saw her and quickly covered his body with his shirt.

"I'm sorry!" The nerd blushed.

"I'm gonna put your medication …on the table…" She was still too embarrassed to look at the nerd as she placed the medicine on the table. Then, she took a peek and saw the broken door by the side.

Peter wore his shirt and walked up to his bed, pretending that nothing had happened. He turned and saw the nurse staring at the broken door. "Oh that…" He laughed awkwardly.

"You're pretty strong for someone your age," She blushed. "And that erm…" Peter stumbled.

"I will err… fix it somehow," Peter grinned as the nurse blushed again. She walked out of the room in a hurry, leaving Peter feeling a little embarrassed.

-- -- --

On the way up the roof… 

He walked up the stairs, wondering what other changes could have occurred to his body. He rushed up and stood on the roof. He stared and stared then he walked up slowly to the end. "This is pretty high…" He gulped. "There must be more changes, maybe I can fly?" He chuckled. Then, he took a few steps backwards as his heart thumped. He was going to run up and try to fly. "3…2…1…Hallelujah!" He ran up with all his might and made a great jump!

"Ahhhh----------!" He screamed as he went so high up and slowly going down with the pull of gravity. A nurse looked up and stared.

"What was that?" She frowned.

"Whoa! Too high! Too high!" He yelled as he slowly dropped in the air. "Fly, fly! Come one, fly like an eagle!" He shouted but nothing came out of it. He then realized he was slowly approaching a bricked wall in front. "Oh no…." He gulped.

There was a blackout as he stopped screaming. He slowly opened his eyes and took a good look at his surroundings. "Why is the world…upside down?" He looked down and realized he wasn't touching the ground. He then turned front and saw himself clinging onto the wall. "…No way," He was actually clinging onto the wall upside down.

Slowly, he climbed down and landed. "Okay, I can cling onto walls?" He looked up again. "And do high jumps," He gulped and slowly, made his way up the wall. He placed his right palm over the wall and it clung! He then made the second step and gradually he was climbing to the top already. He took a few deep breaths. "That was easy!" He grinned.

"I bet I can do a few more of those." He exclaimed. Then he looked up and saw the rows of high-rise buildings right before him. He took a deep breath. "Maybe next time," He shook his head.

-- -- --

2 days later, back in school.

Peter decided to walk to school feeling all fresh and happy. He enjoyed the chirpings of the birds along the way, the smiles of the people and everything else. Then, he stood before the school and took a deep breath. Then, he took light and quick steps up the stairs and into the hallway. However, right at the corner was Flash Thompson and his gang.

"Hey, Parker's back…" 1 of the guys whispered. Flash looked at the nerd and smirked. He stood there, waiting for the nerd to walk pass. Peter walked up to his locker and opened it. Suddenly, a few spider soft toys jumped out and took a shock out of Peter. Flash and his gang laughed and walked up to the nerd. Peter stared back at them.

"What's the matter? Scared of some spider soft toys?" 1 of the blokes joked. Flash noticed that Peter wasn't wearing any specs.

"You think you're cool without your specs?" Flash remarked. The gang laughed again. He then walked up and leaned against Peter's locker. "Parker oh Parker… Such a pity that the spider wasn't poisonous," Flash gritted.

"What do you want…" Peter answered firmly as he grabbed his bag.

"Nothing, just wondering how you're doing," Flash said. "Let me check…" He smirked.

"Leave him alone, Flash." Harry walked up and stood before Peter. Flash laughed.

"Why, isn't it Harry Osborn the everyday Hero?" Flash stared. "This has got nothing to do with you, so you better back off…" He warned.

"Peter, let's go." The 2 boys started walking off. Suddenly, Flash grabbed Peter by his shoulder. "Hey, let go of him!" Harry yelled.

However, Peter did a somersault in the air and landed right behind Flash. Everyone was stunned especially Flash. Peter shook his head a little. "Did you just do a somersault?" 1 of the delinquents muttered in horror.

Flash chuckled. "I guess somebody's being training in the gym?" He raised his knuckle, wanting to pull a punch at Peter.

Then, Peter felt weird, as though everything around him had stopped in time, it was a tingling feeling. Everything was moving very slowly as Peter stared and looked around. "Whoa… Things just get weirder and weirder." Peter noticed Flash's knuckle moving towards him and he dodged it with ease as soon as everything went back to normal.

Flash fell onto the ground as Peter moved to the side. The delinquents went up to help Flash while Peter went back to Harry. "Damn it! You get back here alright!"

Flash went for it again but Peter gripped his arm with ease and stretched it. "Leave us alone!" Peter yelled. Flash was already yelling in pain, slowly falling to the ground.

"Alright, alright! Let go of my hand!" Peter threw it back as Then, Harry and him slowly made their way to class. The blonde was angry and wanted to hit back. He stormed up to Peter, wanting to whack him on the head. That triggered the tingling feeling in Peter again.

_This feeling… _

Peter turned around and saw Flash's knuckle approaching. "Oh no you don't!" Then, he took his arm and threw him to the floor. Everything went back to normal.

"Oww!' Flash cried. Peter held Harry and walked away.

"How the heck did he…" 1 of the delinquents stared. "Oh man, he's such a freak!"

Then, Mr. Reeves arrived and saw Flash on the floor, yelling in pain. "What's wrong?" He went up to attend the blonde and everyone else went back to class.

Back in Oscorp 

Harry entered the house and took off his shoes. He went into his living room and noticed his father standing before the painting of Oscorp, looking depressed. "Dad…?"

Norman turned around as he looked at Harry, and smiled. "Hey, how was school today?"

"Yeah, not too bad I guess…" Harry slowly went up the stairs. Norman nodded and went back to the spot he had stood at earlier. "What's wrong?"

Norman turned around again. He sighed. "That upcoming project was a failure…And Oscorp's reputation had been affected…"

"But that experiment wasn't too grand or anything right?" Harry frowned. Then, Norman turned around and stared at Harry with scary eyes.

"That experiment was everything that Oscorp needed to rise to a higher level in the economy! It was a gate for us to enter into a whole new level of Science! But Oscorp ruined it! How can you say that it wasn't too grand!?" Norman yelled.

"Hey. I'm sorry alright?" Harry sounded unhappy.

"Just… just go back to your room." Norman sighed. "I need some fresh air…" Harry stared and went back to his room quietly…

In the backyard of Peter's house 

"What a tough day…" Peter threw the garbage bag and gave himself a good old stretch. Then, he looked around and noticed that a family had moved in next door. He walked up and stared at the backdoor window. He could hear the voice of a man yelling and quarrelling with someone else.

"Will you stop it?!" The feminine voice went.

_Why it sounds familiar to me…_

Then, the door went wide open and banged against the wall. A red-head walked out in frustration and anger, with words of displease written all over her face. She made her way to the end of the backyard, not noticing that Peter was actually watching.

"Argh! I hate it, I hate it!" She screamed. Then she saw Peter.

"Mary-Jane?" Peter stuttered.

"Peter?" MJ started laughing. Tears were coming out from her eyes. She started laughing again before she could speak. "Can you believe it? We are neighbors!" She laughed and laughed until her eyes went red again. She started to cry and it was for real.

"What's wrong?" Peter's smile wiped off as he asked in a concern tone.

"Nothing, I'm… I'm fine," She smiled, trying to stay strong.

"Was that your father?" Peter asked again. MJ nodded unwillingly. "Guess you 2 can't get along quite well?" MJ gave another nod.

"I've been changing school time and time again, all because he needed inspiration for his writings. He never really cared about how I feel." MJ answered.

"It must be real hard to change the environment again and again…" Peter placed his arms over the fence.

"Yeah," MJ sniffed. "Guess I would be changing to another school soon." She smiled sarcastically.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Peter cheered. "I've had a tough day too, but it's over." He smiled.

"It didn't really help but still, thanks." MJ smiled as she crossed her arms, wanting to keep herself warm. Peter smiled too. "I heard you fought with Flash, did you get hurt?"

"Nah," Peter grinned. "It was good being able to throw him around, oh well. It was pretty worth it." He nodded. MJ chuckled.

"But it's a pity you didn't get to hit him in the face," MJ added. Peter chuckled.

"You're right," Peter laughed. The 2 were throwing weird expressions at one another.

"Well, what are you doing here anyway?" MJ asked. She had felt so much better after talking to Peter.

"Just dumping some trash for my Aunt," Peter grinned.

"I see…" MJ sniffed. "Well I guess I should get going,"

"Yeah sure," Peter nodded. "You're doing great," MJ gave a frown.

"Hmm…" She paused as she made her back to the house. She turned to Peter once more. "You know," Peter stared. "You're a great guy, I mean it."

"Well," Peter stuck out his tongue. "Thanks…I suppose."

"It's been great being able to know you," MJ praised. "Thanks for chatting with me,"

"My pleasure," Peter smiled and made his way to the backdoor. He too, had felt so much better.

MJ called again. "Erm…" Peter stood and watched her. "I just wanna say…You have really nice eyes. Well, good night." She went into the house. Peter then sat down by the stairs.

"Thanks," He mumbled to himself. He looked up and saw the silent and quiet night sky. Somehow, it was very quiet, no stars at all. Only the moon was there and yet, the sky was still so beautiful.

-- -- --

The next morning 

The nerd ran as he adjusted his attire. Looking at his watch, he gasped, "Only twenty minutes?! I better hurry!" He then ran even faster and decided to take the back alley route that was a shortcut. He then ran into a dead end. "Sheesh!" He looked up.

Slowly, he placed his right palm over the wall and then his left. Soon, he was on his way to the roof. He got to the top and looked around in search of his school. He saw it and noticed it was a few blocks away from where he stood. He ran and jumped from block to block until he heard a scream coming from below. Peter stopped.

He got closer and looked down. "…Gwen?"

"Look, I don't have any money now." The blonde got frustrated as she tried walking away. However, the few delinquents grabbed her bag and pushed her to the wall.

"Look here chick," A huge guy walked up to Gwen. "You ain't running away without paying us what you owe us." He signaled the other guys and walked a few steps away. "Get her boys!" He laughed.

"Oh no!" Peter gasped as he looked at his watch. "Five minutes or…" He looked back at the delinquents that were trying to harm Gwen. He gave a firm thought.

_With great power…_

He jumped down without thinking and landed perfectly. "Let her go!" He shouted as the echoes alerted the delinquents.

"Who the hell are you?!" The huge guy spitted on the floor. Peter ran up and stood before Gwen.

"What's going on?" He whispered to Gwen.

"I…" Gwen murmured in fear.

"Shut up and get lost, kid." The guy clenched his fist and pulled Peter by his shirt. "You won't wanna mess with us…"

"…What are you guys doing," Peter asked back.

"SHE owe us money for the drugs." Gwen looked down immediately.

"What… drugs?" He looked at the blonde in disbelief. "Well, How much?"

The group laughed. "You think you can pay up? Let me tell you then, it's five thousand." He smirked.

"…That's a lot…" Peter mumbled. He looked up, "Monday."

"Who the hell do you think you are? No negotiation!" The guy pushed Peter.

However, the nerd's spider-sense helped him escaped from the push and instead, he grabbed the hand. He then twisted it a little to the side and the guy yelled in pain. "Well?"

"F-Fine! Monday then! Let go of me!" Peter let go and the guy tumbled in pain. "Darn it…We'll meet here again!" Then, he stomped off with the boys unhappily.

"…Why did you…" Peter asked.

"…I thought I would wanna try it out…" Gwen sniffed. Peter sighed.

"You could have told your dad. I'm sure he-"

"He will get mad at me!" Gwen replied hastily.

"…Well, we better get to school." Then, the 2 of them hurried to school…

A/N: Hey, this is Keiya992! This is chapter 2 of part 1, Spider-Man: Origin. I hope that you would enjoy this chapter pretty much. Thank you! Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

Hey, this is Keiya992! And this is my 3rd fanfiction, Spider-Man the series. This series will last for 7 parts. Well, this is chapter 3 of part 1, enjoy! The series might not somehow be the same as the original. I might change certain parts and keep certain parts.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Spider-Man. They rightfully belong to Stan Lee and Marvel.

**Story:**

Left without any parents at a young age, Peter Parker lives with his beloved Uncle Ben and Aunt May in Queens, New York. Leading a normal life as a High School Student and working as a part-time photographer for the Daily Bugle, Peter will soon face the greatest change in his life after being bitten by a genetically-altered spider…

**For Reviewers:**

**Spiderswing432 -** Hey! Thanks for the review! Well, this story is in both the comics and movie universe which means i'm taking details and ideas from both comics and movies!

**Spider-Man: Origin**

**Chapter 3: Origins ****(Part 3)**

In school

Straight after the 1st lesson, Peter went out to find Harry. "Hey," He walked up.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Harry turned around and smiled.

"I err…Could you lend me some money?" He went straight to it.

"Yeah sure… What do you need them for?" Harry frowned. Peter hid his expression and smiled.

"You know… the science fair. We need some funds and stuff." He nodded as Harry thought over it for a second. "Well?"

"How much do you need?"

"Five thousand." Peter replied. Harry was shocked and confused.

"… Five thousand?" He gulped. He smiled and chuckled. Then he looked back and forth and stuck out his tongue. "What's going on?"

"Well… We're just going broke I guess…" He smiled.

Harry smirked. "Pete… Sorry I can't. I'm sorry." He swung his hands backwards. "That's too much, I can't get it."

Peter felt disappointed. "…Nah, its okay." He walked away slowly. "I'm fine." And now, he has to find some other ways to get the sum of money.

-- -- --

After school…

Peter ran out of his classroom, hoping to find a way to make money in the shortest time. Just as he went out of the school gates, someone called out to him. He turned.

"Oh, MJ!" He smiled, still thinking in his head.

The red-head grinned and walked with Peter. "So how's your day?"

"Fine," Peter grinned. "You?"

"Mine's good too." She nodded. "For now I guess…"

"Hey, cheer up!" Peter said. "Always think on the bright side."

"Well… I'm trying." She murmured. "Anyway, I just got a part-time job. So at least I can take a break from all the problems while working."

"That's good." He stared. "That's… Brilliant!"

"What's wrong?" MJ chuckled. Peter shook and smiled.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you have any jobs you could introduce to me," The nerd was high with hopes.

The red-head pondered. "Well… not really. Still, you can always check the papers for jobs!"

"… Okay," The nerd thought for a moment. "Thanks, I better get going!" He started running. "Good luck at work!" MJ gave a silly frown and giggled at the nerd as she bade goodbye.

As Peter ran, he saw a nearby stand and stopped before it. He ordered different newspapers and went home as fast as possible.

Back at home…

A loud crash could be heard at the main door and Uncle Ben went out to check. "My goodness! What has gotten into you?" He stood frozen on the spot.

"Hey Uncle Ben…" The nerd got on his feet with stacks of newspapers all on the carpet. "I err… need them for projects!" He smiled. Uncle Ben sweated and sighed.

"Just don't stay up all night trying to finish all that." He went back to the kitchen.

"Yeah sure!" He picked the papers up and hurried back to his room. Again and again, sounds of papers dropping on the floor could be heard. Uncle Ben continued with his bowl of cereals while Aunt May washed the dishes.

"What is going on?" She laughed.

"Well, teenagers nowadays…" He sighed. "You will never know what they are up to."

-- -- --

Peter threw the stack of newspaper on his bed as he dropped on the floor on his butt and took deep breaths. "Phew… that was tough…" Then, he took a seat before his computer and flipped through the papers. He never stopped and continued running through the papers thoroughly. Then, as he threw 4 stacks of papers away, he sighed. "This is tiring…"

He stared at the papers on his bed that was pretty far away from him that he had to stretch further to reach. All of a sudden, his fingers bent a little and something shot out from his wrist and onto the papers. Freaked out, Peter pulled back and the papers flew towards his face and he fell down. "Whoa!" he cried, followed by a loud bang.

"Peter, are you okay?" Aunt May asked out of concern as she headed up the stairs.

He got up again as he stared at the papers, attached onto his palm. "Yeah…I'm fine." Aunt May heaved a sigh of relief as she went back into the kitchen. Peter stood up slowly as he placed his palm facing downwards. The papers slowly lowered down with small nearly invisible silk-like substance could be seen stretching downwards. "Whoa…"

He stood up in a hurry as he pulled the papers off and realized the sticky substance was actually web. "I can shoot webs?" He stared at his wrist and noticed a small opening that seemed to look like a scar. "This is getting wild." He swung his hand and the web hit the television button and the television went on. Then, he tried shooting again but the web didn't come out. "That's strange…"

Peter stood up, and selected a target. He scanned around and saw a poster on the wall. It was a poster of a male model in his underwear. He smiled as he pointed his right hand towards the poster. Then, he did many different patterns. First, he did a good hand-sign. "Holly up!"

He bent his little finger and ring finger. "Go, go!"

He did a gun with his hand. "Bang web!"

He pointed a middle finger. "No! Not this one!" He quickly hid his hand. "Sorry."

Then, he bent his middle finger and ring finger. Something shot out of a sudden and it hit the underwear. Peter stared again at his wrist and the poster back and forth. "I think I've got it."

"I am Crusher Hogan! Anyone who think that he is capable of crushing me, you're welcome into the ring!" Peter turned as he saw a wrestler on TV. "I am Crusher Hogan!!"

"You heard him! Competitors are welcome to come into the ring and face Crusher Hogan and walk away with Five… Thousand… Dollars!" The host said on TV.

"…Wrestling…" He thought for a second. He quickly left his room and into the kitchen. "Uncle Ben!"

"Peter?" The old man looked up with his old specs.

"I'm just wondering… will you be going to the wrestling arena any time this week?" Peter asked.

"Well… Yeah this coming Sunday" Uncle Ben answered. "Why?"

"I'm wondering if you could bring me along?" Peter said.

"Yeah… I suppose I could…" Uncle Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Great! Thanks Uncle Ben!" The boy hurried up the stairs, leaving Uncle Ben in a daze.

-- -- --

Oscorp

The man sat before the huge windows that showed the view of the city. He was frustrated with his company's loss after the failed experiment. Then came a knock at his door. "Come in," Norman said.

A man wearing sunglasses walked into the office as he carried a suitcase. "Good afternoon, Professor Osborn." Feeling surprised, Norman turned around and stood up in a hurry. "I am an agent from the military and I'm here to discuss a confidential case with you."

"From the military…" Norman wondered to himself as he asked of the agent to sit. "Well… what is it?"

"The military is thinking of training a new batch of highly-trained commandos that will possess supreme physical fitness and of course, high-tech weapons." The agent explained. "And we need your help."

"Me?" Norman frowned. "I hope you do know that---"

"Oscorp is going broke because of the previous experiment that failed, resulting in the stop of all sponsorships for the company. And of course, all contracts have been cancelled." The agent smiled. Norman nodded. "Despite all that we have chosen you, Professor Osborn, to help us because you are a promising scientist."

"…Why thank you," Norman smiled. "But we don't have the enough funds—"

The agent opened his suitcase with a check in it. "This should be enough and in return, the rest of the money along with five hundred thousand dollars would be transferred to your company's funds…"

Norman stared. Slowly, he looked up and smiled. "That's a deal then." Then, the 2 of them exchanged smiles…

-- -- --

At night, back at Peter's house…

"Rule one, every wrestler needs an identity…" Peter read. "…Identity?" He looked around and took out a comic book on superheroes. "No way am I gonna put an underwear on the outside!"

He tried and recalled the many changes that occurred to his body. "Physical fitness… Clinging onto walls… Leaping ability… Great reflexes… perfect eyesight… and web…" He smiled. "That's gotta be a spider!"

Soon enough he took out several pieces of plain paper and colored markers. "Here I go… S-pi-der…" He though for a moment, "Spider-Boy!" Then he continued reading the book. "Rule two, every wrestler needs a mask and a great costume…"

He then thought for a moment and started sketching his costume on the papers. "Webs… there…" He continued for hours and hours, throwing away several designs that seemed too exposing or childish. Then finally he was done. "And here needs a whole form my web." He stretched himself. "Done!"

Lying on the table was a paper with a costume design on it. The mask was red with huge eyes and black lines representing webs. The costume was filled with designs of webs, red and blue color. And the best of it, there was no underwear.

He smiled. "Alright, time for the costume-making."

-- -- --

Sunday Night

"**Peter, I'm sorry but you have to go to the match on your own." Uncle Ben apologized. "I need to head for work, that's the only way to keep the job."**

The boy came out from the cab, carrying a bag with his costume inside. Then, he went into the building and head straight to the counter. "Excuse me uh… I'm registering for the competition against Crusher Hogan." He smiled.

There was a lady at the counter who stared at Peter. She chuckled as she pointed her pen at Peter. "Fill up this form alright," She continued watching Peter. "And kid, you might want to think twice before even entering the changing room. You might die out there… I can assure that."

"I just need the sum of money and I assure you, I won't die." Peter smiled.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." She sighed. Then Peter handed the form to the lady and left for the changing room. "Man, kids nowadays do really stupid things for money…" She laughed.

-- -- --

Minutes before the match

"Alright everyone! It's the moment we've been waiting for! Our new challenger for Crusher Hogan!" The host said as the crowd cheered. Then, he whispered to Peter who was behind the entrance. "Kid, what's your name?"

"Spider-Boy." Peter answered.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Tonight we have the amazing Spider-Man with us!" Then, Peter came out from the entrance with the crowds all staring at him.

"Hey! I said the Spider---" Before Peter could continue, the host pushed him towards the ring. Peter looked up in irritation as he saw a shadow casting over him. That was a giant figure reaching out to him and pulling him into the ring. "Whoa!" He was threw into the ring. Peter could hear many people throwing their food towards him and yelling for him to get down the ring.

"So, you're a freaking skinny ass…" Crusher Hogan laughed.

"…Hey, what skinny ass?" Peter smirked. Then, the wrestler ran towards Peter as the boy jumped onto the other side, leaving the big guy to bang into the post and fell onto the ground. "Oops…" Peter watched.

"Oh, Skinny ass sure is something to let our Crusher Hogan hit the post!" The host commented.

"I'm gonna kick your ass flat!" The big guy got up and caught hold of Peter's arm. Soon enough, he held the boy up and threw him on the ground. Peter fell flat and yelled in pain. The crowd gave disgusted looks as they watched.

"Ouch…" Peter got up. "Hey, chill man, I'm just here to---" Crusher Hogan ram Peter and the boy flew out of the ring. "Whoa!" Peter hit the floor dead hard.

"Guess it's the end for our new challenger!" The host laughed.

"Skinny ass goes down!" Crusher Hogan climbed up the ropes and decided to jump onto Peter. The crowd got all excited as they watched. Peter on the other hand, was stunned.

The big guy jumped from the ropes but Peter, with his good reflexes, did a leap to the front and climbed onto the ropes. "That's some major come back alright!" The host said.

"Coming up!" Peter climbed the ropes. He winked at Crusher Hogan who was still in pain from hitting the ground flat. "Going down!" Peter jumped and elbowed the wrestler.

Crusher Hogan blacked out as Peter stood up in a heroic manner.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have a new champion tonight!" The host held up Peter's hand as the crowd cheered.

-- -- --

Peter walked up to a man who was counting the money. Still having his mask on, the boy asked for his reward. The man looked up and gave three thousand dollars to Peter. "Hey, I thought it was five thousand dollars?"

"Kid, just take the money and go." The man said angrily.

"I'm not going until I get my money." Peter gritted.

"Listen kid. Right now, I don't have enough money. So it's either you come back again tomorrow or I'm gonna kick you skinny ass out of here." The man hissed.

"Fine, I will come back tomorrow." Peter snarled as he stomped back home.

-- -- --

Back home

Feeling tired, Peter rested on the bed throwing his bag of costume on the floor. Then, as he looked out of the window, he noticed Gwen just passing by opposite his side of the road. "The money…" Peter took the money and left his house to see Gwen.

"Hey!" He called out. The blonde turned around as she soon saw the boy.

"Hey Peter!" She smiled. Peter smiled back too.

"I just wanted to pass you this." He handed the money over to Gwen. The blonde was shocked.

"Peter, I can't take this." She said. Peter pushed the money back to her.

"You need the money." He replied. "Just pay up and get away from those guys."

Gwen looked at the money and went teary. "I don't know what to say… Thank you…" Peter smiled.

"It's okay. But that's only there thousand dollars, and that's not enough to pay off your debt." The boy sighed. "I will get the rest tomorrow."

"No, it's okay." Gwen smiled. "I managed to get my hands on two thousand dollars from my father. I can pay up already."

"That's great." Peter smiled.

"Well, I gotta go." Gwen said. Then, the two of them smiled as Peter stroll back home, feeling rather happy.

-- -- --

As he entered his room, he noticed Uncle Ben sitting by the computer. "Hey Uncle Ben, what's up?" The old man looked up with a disappointed face. "What's… wrong?"

The old man then held out a piece of paper that seemed like a entrance ticket to the wrestling arena. "What's this?"

"Well, I went to the match on my own since you couldn't make it." Peter smiled. Uncle Ben stood up and walked towards the boy.

"You did go… But you entered as a competitor." He said. Peter was speechless.

"… I-I can explain." Peter stumbled as Uncle Ben sat down depressingly.

"If you needed money, why didn't you ask?" He asked sadly.

"I know that Aunt May and you are in financial difficulties so I figure that I should get it on my own…" Peter answered.

"Peter, it's my responsibility to take care of this family, you know that very well." The old man said sternly. "And what disappoints me the most is that you had to enter such a dangerous competition. I have been worried about your weird behavior lately and now you are making me even more worried?" The old man headed for the door. "Peter, you are never to go to that place again, do you hear me?"

Peter was feeling very upset as he yelled. "Responsibility is always your excuse! That's all you can say and the truth is that it doesn't mean anything! There's not yet anything you can do to help this family and you are still with that crap about responsibility! It doesn't mean anything if it doesn't help in any way!"

Uncle Ben stared. "Peter… I'm terribly disappointed in you…" He bit his lips in dismay. "I just wish that you would remember… With great power comes great responsibility…" He left the room and closed the door quietly.

Peter took deep breaths as he sat down on his bed. "Damn it!" He kicked his bag away angrily. "I have to go back… The money will be of great help to us."

-- -- --

The following night

Uncle Ben wanted to have a nice chat with Peter after what had happened so he went up stairs. "Peter…" He knocked on the door. "Are you there?" There was no answer. Then, he tried the door and it opened. No one was inside the room. "Peter?" The old man looked around as he soon noticed the window was already opened. "Don't tell me that boy…" He left the room in a hurry and left for his car.

-- -- --

In the building

Peter wore the mask again and stopped before the man again. "My money," He stared. The man looked up and then down again, continuing to count his money. "I'm asking for my money," Peter sounded impatient.

"Hey, you're irritating me! Get lost!" The man yelled. Peter banged the table angrily as he glared at the man.

"Give me my money and I will leave." He gritted.

"Hey, I ain't giving you any money alright!" The man stood up with a knife pointing at Peter. "So it's either you get the hell out of here or I will stab your ass red!"

"…You're gonna regret it." Peter walked away helplessly and angrily. As Peter went up to the elevator, a man ran from behind in a hurry and ran into the elevator. The man earlier was chasing behind.

"My money!" The man yelled as he noticed Peter by the elevator. "Don't let him go!"

Peter looked at the criminal and looked back at the man. Soon, the elevator door closed and it went down. "Serves you right…"

"Why didn't you stop him?!" The man scolded Peter.

"It was none of my business…" Peter walked off, smirking away as the man cried over the robbery.

-- -- --

In the city

Peter came out from the building, back in his normal attire as he noticed a crowd of people before him. Feeling curious, he went up to see and realized something catastrophic has happened. Uncle Ben was lying on the ground on a small pool of blood. "Uncle Ben!" Peter ran up to his uncle. "Uncle Ben! No! No! What happened?!" He was crying already.

"Pe..Peter…" The old man said weakly. Peter's tears dripped down onto Uncle Ben's cheeks. "I'm…glad that… you're okay…"

"Yes, I'm okay…" Peter cried in pain. "What happened… Uncle Ben, please don't die…"

Soon enough, the medics and the police came. Uncle Ben uttered. "Pe…Peter… please take good care… of… your… Au-Aunt May for me…" He smiled as Peter nodded vigorously. Then, Uncle Ben took his last breath and went away.

Peter placed his uncle down and stood up. He wept his tears away and pulled one of the people in the crowd. "What happened here?! Tell me!"

"A man shot him and drove the car away!" The man said trembling. Peter let go of the man and walked away. Slowly, he ran towards the dark alleys as he climbed up the walls and onto the roofs. The more he went, the faster he climbed. Then, he was onto the roof, already in his costume.

Under the full moon was a boy, a boy desperately searching for an answer to his misdeeds. He looked down at the busy streets with his eyes were all onto the running vehicle. He had the anger and sadness kept within him, something that he started to fear so much. He was at a loss as to what he should do now.

"…Uncle Ben…" He gripped the mask. He continued staring until the car was out of sight. Then, he held his mask high up and plunged it towards his head. With his face covered, he jumped down the ceiling and into the busy streets.

_With great power comes great responsibility…_

**A/N: Hey, this is Keiya992! This is chapter 3 of part 1, Spider-Man: Origin. I hope that you would enjoy this chapter pretty much. Thank you! Read and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

Hey, this is Keiya992! This is chapter 4 of Spider-Man: Origin. Please enjoy!

**Note:**

_Italic words: _POV from a character

_**Bold, Italic words:**_ Narration (Peter Parker)

**Bold words:** Flashbacks

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Spider-Man. They rightfully belong to Stan Lee and Marvel.

**Story:**

Left without any parents at a young age, Peter Parker lives with his beloved Uncle Ben and Aunt May in Queens, New York. Leading a normal life as a High School Student and working as a part-time photographer for the Daily Bugle, Peter will soon face the greatest change in his life after being bitten by a genetically-altered spider…

**Spider-Man: Origin**

**Chapter 4: Origins ****(Final)**

_With great power comes great responsibility…_

"…Uncle Ben…" He gripped the mask. He continued staring until the car was out of sight. Then, he held his mask high up and plunged it towards his head. "I'm sorry…" With his face covered, he jumped down the ceiling and into the busy streets.

_I can do this… I can do this…I CAN DO THIS!_

Peter opened his eyes again, right about the height of the 5th level before he stretched out his hand and shot his web. "Woo Yeah!" He swung across the streets with ease until he realized a long pole before him. He shot another web to his left and swung towards the left, dodging the pole. "That was close!" He carried on shooting webs and swinging across the city. "I'm getting the hang of it alright." He was trying to spot his uncle's car.

"Target moving towards sector 16, over!" The police communicated. Peter had his eyes locked onto the police cars, thinking that he will find his uncle's car soon enough.

"Where are you?!" A voice yelled from the phone. The criminal answered in a trembling tone as he drove.

"I'm o-on my way! I have the money!" The criminal smiled.

"Yes, that is good…" The voice laughed. "Get your ass in front of me and I shall let you work for me…" Then, the call ended. The criminal threw the phone and drove carelessly on the road.

"I found you…" Peter muttered as he spotted his uncle's car, swerving left and right on the road. There were two other police cars close behind.

"Police! Stop the car!" One of the officers pulled out a gun and pointed at the old car in front.

"Shut up, you freaking clowns!" The criminal sounded crazy as he sped across the road and managed to dodge an incoming truck.

"Oh no!" The officer shouted as the police car managed to halt before banging into the truck. "Damn it!" As soon as the truck moved away, the car was already out of sight. The other police car continued chasing using a different road.

Peter continued swinging across the city, slowly getting closer and closer to the car. The other police car had an officer firing at the old vehicle. "Stop!" Just then, Peter swung down and shot the web at the pistol. "Hey!"

"This one is mine…" Peter threw the gun on away and continued chasing the criminal…

-- -- --

In an old warehouse

The criminal got out of the car and ran into an old warehouse with his money. "I'm coming!" He panted and panted as he ran. Then, he went up to the second floor where he took out a pistol and walked cautiously. Outside, behind the warehouse, a limousine stopped. The windows were lowered as a man, face covered by part of the limousine, smiled.

"Where are you? I've already got the money!" The man snickered. Just then, a shadow moved across the room as the man turned around and pointed his pistol around. "Who's there?!"

Peter was clung onto the ceiling. The man trembled as he took every step and looked around. "Is it you? Stop playing games and come out already! I have a pistol with me!" The man laughed. Peter had flashbacks of his uncle's death and all of a sudden, he jumped at the criminal.

"Argh!" He punched the criminal and threw the pistol away.

"Who are you?" The criminal looked up. Peter took off his mask and punched the criminal again.

"I'm the nephew of the man you killed!" Peter punched the criminal again and pulled him up. "Why did you kill my uncle?!" He threw the man towards the wall as the man suffered cuts and moaned in pain.

"I had no choice…" Peter went up angrily and pulled the man towards him.

"No choice?!" Peter yelled. "No choice but to kill my uncle?!" Then, he punched the criminal again. Then, the criminal fell down under the spot where light was shining in. Peter walked up again and just as he was about to punch the criminal again, he saw the criminal's face. "…You?"

The criminal then took the chance and kicked Peter off him. He ran up to his pistol and pointed at Peter. "Get away from me!"

Peter couldn't believe what he had done. He had let a guy get away and that guy would kill his uncle. He glared and glared and suddenly, he shot his web at the pistol and threw it outside of the warehouse. The pistol dropped on the floor in front of the limousine.

"…What was that?" The man asked. "All that screaming and yelling…"

Peter pinned the criminal against the wall and glared. "Tell me! Why did you kill my uncle?!"

"I had to do it…" The man coughed.

"What do you mean you have to do it?!" Peter gripped even tighter.

"It was a task!" The man trembled. "If I wanted to work for him, I have to do his task!"

"And that task was to kill my uncle?!" Peter punched.

"No! Please… I had no choice! Please give me another chance!" The criminal begged. Peter glared.

"Give you another chance? What about my uncle?!" Peter pulled the criminal up and yelled. "He's already dead and you can't do anything about it!" Then, he heard police sirens getting closer and closer. The man in the limousine signaled for the car to be driven off. Soon, it disappeared.

"Please…" The criminal knocked out from all the beatings. Peter stared at the full moon as the light cast over him…

-- -- --

"Police!" A few officers held up their pistols and raided the second floor. As they checked the room and shone their torches around, they soon found the criminal wrapped around in a ball of web, hung upside down. "What the hell happened here…"

"Uncle Ben, I will find out who's behind all these…" Peter gripped his mask tightly as he stood on the roof of the warehouse.

"Culprit is under arrest, over" An officer said. Then, the lights revealed a shadow on top of the warehouse. The officer rubbed his eye and shone the light up again.

"What's the matter?" Another officer walked up.

"I could have sworn I saw someone up there just now." The officer looked. The other officer laughed.

"You must have been too tired, go get some rest when you get home." Then he entered the police car.

"Maybe I guess…" The officer rubbed his eyes and got into the car as the police cars soon drove off with the criminal inside…

-- -- --

In the back alley

"Here is the five thousand dollars that I owe you," Gwen passed the money over to the gang. They counted the money and smiled at Gwen. "I'm off."

"No you're not…" 1 of the guys pulled Gwen back.

"What do you want?" Gwen screamed. "I've already paid up!"

"You forgot the interest…" The guy snickered.

"There was no interest in the first place!" Gwen struggled. "Let me go!"

"No way!" The guy pushed Gwen towards the wall and just as he was about to touch Gwen, he flew to the side and onto the ground. Gwen screamed.

She opened her eyes again and watched. "What…"

The gang stared and looked around in horror. "Who's there?!"

The guy got off the ground and spitted. "Damn it, who the heck just punched me?!"

Then, a punch flew right into the face as Peter landed on the ground. "I did."

The guy got up and cracked his knuckles. "Who the hell are you? You looking for trouble?" Just as he was about to punch Peter, Peter grabbed hold of his arm and twisted it a little. "Ahhh! Let go!"

"Well, who's looking for trouble now?" Peter asked.

"Damn it! Get him!" The gang ran towards Peter. Peter threw the guy onto the ground as he leaped and did the somersault backwards. He grabbed hold of two guys and knocked their heads together. He turned around and kicked another guy right in the face.

The whole gang was on the floor by then.

"Get out of here." Peter said.

"Damn it! What a freak!" The gang got up and ran away. Gwen moved from the wall slowly.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

"You better go home now…" Peter said as he looked up.

"But…" Then, Peter shot a web up and swung off. Gwen continued to watch, as she was impressed by the heroic actions of the mysterious character.

-- -- --

Oscorp laboratory

"Professor, the power supply rate is launching at 85 now." Mr. Thomas, Norman's assistant said.

"Very well…" Norman watched. "The glider is perfectly stable right now. Try raising it to 95"

"Yes, professor." The assistant continued as Norman head towards a chemical lab and took out a small, enclosed tube of green gas stored inside. "Professor, it is stable as well."

"Good. Stop the engines." Then, the glider lowered itself as the assistant walked up to Norman. "See this, Thomas? This will be the source of strength for the commandos…"

"What use will it be of?"

"It will increase the strength, speed and stamina of a normal human through genetic alterations. Despite that, no physical appearance would be changed, making this vapor magnificent." Norman smiled as he made records of the vapor.

"Generic alteration?" Mr. Thomas muttered. "Professor, I don't think it's safe to---"

"Listen," Norman turned around. "This is our only hope of bringing Oscorp back to what it used to be or even greater. So no matter what, we have to take the risks. That's the job of a scientist."

"Professor, I'm just stating that it is not safe to use it yet…" Mr. Thomas added.

"Thomas, I will handle this, you will take care of the glider." Norman said strictly. Mr. Thomas walked off without further question. Norman bent down and stared at the vapor. "This… is what Oscorp need…" He smiled.

-- -- --

Back home

Peter took slow and heavy steps home. There were two officers that left the door and walked down the stairs. As Peter and their eyes met, they exchanged nods. Peter stood before the door as he took a deep breath.

Then, he opened the door and saw Aunt May sitting alone by the couch. "Hey, Aunt May." He took off his shoes and slowly walked up. Aunt May got up from her seat and walked up to Peter.

"Oh Peter…" She cried as she hugged Peter. "Your uncle…"

"It's okay, Aunt May…" Peter comforted her aunt. "I'm here, it's okay…"

"It's too sudden…" Aunt May whimpered. "It's all too sudden…"

"I'm here with you," Peter patted. "I will stay here with you…"

"Your uncle has always been a good man…" Aunt May released herself from the hug. "There wasn't any reason for him to go… Maybe it's just… "

"Aunt May, there will always be a day where one has to leave…" Peter said. "Maybe it's time for Uncle Ben to leave… We should let him leave in peace…"

"Peter… You're a good boy." Aunt May finally smiled. "Do your uncle and me proud…" Peter nodded. Then, she left Peter and went upstairs. Peter watched as he smiled. Then, he went up to the couch and put his bag on the floor. He sat down.

As he looked around the house, he felt weird. There was something missing. It was his uncle's presence. Then, he smiled as he saw a photo of Uncle Ben, Aunt May and him, which they had taken when he was fourteen years old. He put the photo aside as he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry… Aunt May. If it wasn't for me, Uncle Ben wouldn't have to die…" Peter said to himself. "I don't have to courage to tell you what had happened but I promise… when I find out who's behind all these… I will tell you everything." Then, he opened up his bag and placed it over the table.

In the center of the costume was the picture of a spider. He continued staring at it.

_And that was how I gained my powers and become who I am now. All the mistakes I've made had opened up a new road for me. From now on, I am… Spider-Man. _

**A/N: Hey, this is Keiya992! This is chapter 4 of part 1, Spider-Man: Origin. I hope that you would enjoy this chapter pretty much. Thank you! Read and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

Hey, this is Keiya992! This is chapter 5 of Spider-Man: Origin. Please enjoy!

**Note:**

_Italic words: _POV from a character

_**Bold, Italic words:**_ Narration (Peter Parker)

**Bold words:** Flashbacks

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Spider-Man. They rightfully belong to Stan Lee and Marvel.

**Story:**

Left without any parents at a young age, Peter Parker lives with his beloved Uncle Ben and Aunt May in Queens, New York. Leading a normal life as a High School Student and working as a part-time photographer for the Daily Bugle, Peter will soon face the greatest change in his life after being bitten by a genetically-altered spider…

**For Reviewers:**

**Spiderswing432 –** Thanks for the review!

**Katana777 - **Thanks for the review! I've already posted the story at that website too!

**Spider-Man: Origin**

**Spider-Man**

Across the streets of New York City, cars flooded the roads and people flooded the streets. There, an unlikely hero starts to appear.

"Mommy… where are you…" A boy started crying as people walked across the road. Soon, only the boy was left in the middle of the road and the green lights went on. Vehicles started moving and the boy was still crying.

"Tommy!" A woman cried as she watched a car driving up with the driver inside talking on the phone. Suddenly came a swing and the boy was gone. "Tommy?" The woman stared as she cried.

A boy in costume lowered down and let go of the boy. The boy ran back to his mother as the woman looked up at the boy. "Mommy…" The boy hugged.

"There, don't let your kid wander off on his own again." The boy said cheerfully as he bent down. The kid ran up to the costume-boy and smiled.

"Thank you, Spider-Man." The boy shook the boy on his head as he stood up and looked up again.

"Of course, I'm your friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man!" The boy then shot a web and flew up in the air as he shouted "Woo-YEAH!" He swung across the streets freely, looking for more people in need of his rescue.

There a newspaper flew on the floor. On the cover page was the costume-boy and the headlines read 'Who is this mysterious costume hero in New York City?'

-- -- --

"Target heading towards sector 34, over!" There were two police cars chasing after a robber that had robbed a bank and stolen a sports car.

"You losers will never catch up with me!" He laughed as he drove the car at fast speed.

"In coming!" The costume-boy landed before the sports car and the robber hit the brakes a little too late. The car flew into the air and just so suddenly, it was there, not moving at all.

The police cars stopped as the officers came out with pistols all raised. "What the…" One of the officers was bewildered. The car was in mid-air, with webs all spun around it, holding it in the air strongly.

Under the car was a note that read, 'From your friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man.'

-- -- --

"Put your weapons down, damn it!" A thug pointed his pistol at the police. There were two thugs holding a lady hostage. Before them were three police car with all the officers pointing their guns towards the thugs.

"Put your damn weapons on the ground before we shoot this lady!" The other thug yelled.

"Alright! Alright!" Slowly, the officers bent down and placed their handguns on the ground and stood up again. The thug holding the hostage felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Huh?" He turned and was knocked out and pulled away from his spot. The other thug was smiling at the officers.

"That's right," He smiled. The officers gasped. "Hey, put the lady in the van," There was no response. "Hey!" He turned around and before he knew it, the costume-boy threw a punch right into the criminal's face and knocked him out.

"Police, freeze!" The officers pointed their guns at the costume-boy. He looked at the officers and looked up again.

"Gotta run!" He shot his web and swung away as the police went up to handcuff the thugs.

"Man, why didn't we shoot him…" One of the officers sighed.

"Why should we?" Another officer laughed. "He's a hero."

Soon enough, more newspaper headline surfaced. Such as 'Costume freak fighting crime in New York City' and 'Mysterious costume man swings across city of Manhattan'

-- -- --

Daily Bugle

"Superhero in the city, Spider-Man." A man sneered in his rugged voice. "Spider-Man, an uprising threat to Manhattan, that's more like it!" The man chuckled harshly as he threw the papers on the floor.

Then, there were knocks on the door. "Come in," The man spoke hurriedly. A plum man walked in with a boy in his gray coat and blue top. "What is it, Joseph?"

"Jameson, this boy would like to show you some pictures of Spider-Man he took." The man smiled. Peter walked up and took out his photos, wanting to impress the man with his photos.

"Let me see," He snatched the photos as Peter gave a stunned look on his face. The man, so-called Jameson, flipped through the photos briskly as he remarked, "No. No. No. No. No. No. N—Yeah." He took one of the photos and gave the rest back. "Twenty bucks. Go get it from Betty."

Peter frowned as he kept the photos. "That's it?"

"Joseph, get the kid out of here," He flashed the photo under the lights as he smiled. "What kind of a freaking moron would wear a costume and try to save the citizens himself! Spider-Man, crazy-ass lunatic! Great! Joseph, make that the headline!"

"Mr. Jameson, Spider-Man is not a retard!" Peter walked up. Joseph walked up and held Peter.

"What are you, kid?" Jameson laughed. "Some superhero fanatic? Joseph, give him twenty bucks and bust him out of here."

"Peter, you should go," Joseph smiled.

"Okay, Mr. Jameson, let's make a deal." Peter stayed. "I will provide you with photos of Spider-Man if you hire me as a photographer." He smiled

"Fifty bucks." Jameson replied.

"Hundred," Peter said.

"Sixty bucks." The argument went on.

"Ninety," Peter gasped. "How about this?" He took out a close shot of Spider-Man and gave it to Jameson.

The man stared. "Get your ass outta here and snap some more photos of that costume freak." He smiled and Peter walked out of the office happily.

"Hey Peter," Joseph called. The boy turned around. "How did you manage to get shots of Spider-Man?" Peter laughed.

Peter stammered, "Erm, it's part of the deal that… I can't tell you anything. Well, I better get going if I still want my job. See you around!" Peter went off in a hurry and left the building. He smiled as he walked towards the direction of Oscorp…

-- -- --

Oscorp

There was a knock on the door as Norman flipped through his pile of documents. "Come in," Norman put aside his documents as a man in military outfit walked in. "Why, it's Sergeant Mavis. Please take a seat."

"It's okay, Professor Osborn." The sergeant held out a file. "How is the project coming along?"

Norman took a slight laugh. "It is going well," Harry was on his way to the office to see his father.

"Hey, Dad—" He noticed that the sergeant and his father were having a conversation thus he stood by the door and watched.

"That's good," The sergeant smiled. "Please take a look at this,"

Norman took the file and flipped through the documents as his expression changed. "What is going on?" Harry frowned.

"This is a proposal from Fisk Corporation. After further discussion, the board has decided to give you up till tomorrow night to give us the final products or, Fisk Corporation will handle the project task instead." The sergeant explained.

"What is the meaning of this?" Norman stood up in annoyance. "I thought this project was supposed to be confidential! How did Fisk Corporation know of this?"

"Norman, you have up till tomorrow night to finish the project. Make use of your time as your company will be at stake." The sergeant walked towards the door. "I have to go now, good luck."

Norman sat in disbelief as the sergeant took his leave. Harry was hiding behind the wall. "Damn it!" The man swept his paper works away as he gripped his hair in anger.

"Does that mean that," Harry stared in the air. "Oscorp is going broke?"

-- -- --

Back at Peter's home

"I'm home," Peter called as he took off his shoes. An old lady walked out from the kitchen as she walked towards Peter. "Hey Aunt May, how are you today?"

The two had a short hug as Aunt May kissed Peter on the cheek. "I'm fine, thank you." Peter then walked towards the couch and took a seat. "How's the interview?"

"Great," Peter smiled. "I've got a job at Daily Bugle." He breathed. "As a freelance photographer."

"That's great, Peter. Let me get you something to eat." The old lady smiled and took light steps to the kitchen. As Peter looked outside the window to relax, Aunt May chatted with him from the kitchen. "By the way, Mary-Jane dropped by earlier this morning."

Peter turned. "She did?"

"Yes, and she mentioned something about a café downtown at 7pm tonight."

"Oh," Peter nodded. "I got it, thanks Aunt May."

-- -- --

7pm, downtown

Peter walked into the café with his bag pack as he looked around for his friends. Then, a voice called out. "Peter! Over here!" The boy looked and saw a red-head waving at him. He grinned and walked up.

"Hey," He smiled as he put down his bag pack and sat beside Harry.

"Hey Pete," Harry called out in a boring voice. Mary-Jane smiled as she watched.

"So how did it go?" Mary-Jane asked.

"I got a job at Daily Bugle, as a freelance photographer." The boy answered. MJ cheered.

"That's great Peter!" She smiled. The boy nodded.

"Harry, what's the glum face for?" Peter asked as the blonde sat up.

"Nah, it's nothing." He sighed. "It's just…" The other 2 gave puzzled looks. "Nah, never mind." Harry smiled and held up his bottle of beer. "Cheers for Peter!" The 3 friends drowned themselves with beer and the atmosphere of happiness as bad things are on the rise in the city of New York…

-- -- --

Fisk-Corporation

A man wields his cigar as he breathed out the smoke. "Name?"

"Aleksei Sytsevich," A bodyguard answered. He took a few steps behind as the video projector projected images on screen. There, a 710 pounds man stood before a wall.

"Russian, I see…" The man grinned.

"Yes, he is from Russia." The bodyguard said. Then the man, standing fifty meters away from the wall suddenly charged towards it with his full body and brought the wall down with loud clashing and banging sounds.

"Ouch…" Another short bodyguard shuddered. The other bodyguards all stared at him. "…Sorry." He looked down in embarrassment.

"Impressive," The man smoked. "I bet he can take on some more of those walls."

"Judging from his body size, ten walls or so wouldn't be a thing to him." The bodyguard smiled.

"Yes, I can see that," The man breathed the smoke out as he looked at the portfolio of the man. "Aleksei Sytsevich…" He snickered. "Get him here tomorrow, I would like to meet him…personally."

"Understood," The bodyguard snapped his fingers as all the other bodyguards followed behind him and left the room. Then, the phone rang and the man answered.

"I have a deal for you," A mysterious voice said.

"You again?" The man asked followed by snickering from the mysterious caller.

"Bring five million dollars and go to Central Park tomorrow and I will provide you with the confidential files from Oscorp." The call ended. The man put down the phone as he looked out into the huge city from his windows.

-- -- --

Laboratory in Oscorp

"Thomas, hurry up!" Norman yelled as he put on his white coat and keyed in the passwords to his underground laboratory. The middle-aged bald man hurried down with his coat as he followed behind Norman into the lab. "Start the systems."

"Yes, professor!" The man said clumsily as he switched on the systems in the lab and lights shone in different directions.

"Turn on system 16 and start running the vapor program." Norman walked towards the cylinder and checked on the conditions of the vapor.

"Yes, all done, professor!" Thomas gabbled. He walked up behind the professor. "What's the hurry, professor?"

"Fisk-Corporation is gaining upon us so we must hurry and finish up the project!" Norman switched on the cylinder lights. "Check the vapor's conditions again. I'm going in."

"Yes, Profe—You're going in?" Thomas struck. "No, it's not safe! Don't do—"

"Shut up and get the systems starting already!" Norman yelled. Thomas hurried off and checked the systems again as he nodded his head. "Good, I'm going in."

Norman took off his top shirt and walked up the steps. Then, he entered the cylinders as the sliding doors closed. He nodded his head as a signal for Thomas to run the program. Thomas gulped, turned and pressed on the blue button.

Steam streamed out from the cylinders as the green vapor started entering the cylinder. Thomas watched as he prayed. Slowly the vapor got thicker and thicker and thicker until the professor could not be seen anywhere. Suddenly, red lights flashed as the computer went blank. "Warning! Warning! System at risk! Please turn off program at once!"

"Oh no!" Thomas switched off all programs in a hurry as he ran towards the cylinder. The door slid open with green vapor escaping. Thomas covered his nose and ran in to check the professor. "Professor!" He shouted when he saw blood flowing out from Norman's nose and ears. "Professor!"

-- -- --

Harry walked in and took off his shoes in a drunken state. "Argh…" He dropped on the carpet after he landed his first step up the marble floor. "Ouch…." He looked up in annoyance. Then, he got up again and walked towards the staircase.

Then, he could hear footsteps coming from above and shadow of a man walking hurriedly from the corridors of the second floor. Then, a man walked out as Harry watched. "Oh, Harry! Welcome home!" Thomas greeted.

"Thomas?" Harry rubbed his ears, still frowning away. "What are you doing here…"

"Oh, well…" He bit his lips. Harry went up the steps slowly.

"Never mind, where's my father?" The boy asked.

"Your father is in his room," Thomas answered. Then, Harry noticed small specs of blood on Thomas's shirt.

"What happened to you?" Harry was slowly gaining conscious.

"Oh," Thomas stumbled. "Well, your father and I were working on an experiment just now until—"

"Did he get injured?" Harry asked in a hurry as he ran across the hallway with Thomas behind him. He ran into the master bedroom and saw his father on the couch. He ran up in a hurry and checked his father. "Dad, dad!"

"He's fine." Thomas grasped. Harry heaved a sigh of relief. Thomas looked at the table and noticed a green file. He looked back at Harry again. Then, he slowly stepped nearer and nearer to the table.

"Thomas, you should go now." Harry sighed as he got on his feet. He turned around and saw Thomas holding the green file. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, your father asked me to check on some documents earlier. I'm taking it back home to check." Thomas smiled. Harry yawned. The bald man then left the room in a hurry. Harry looked at his father again.

"I can't believe you did so much to protect the company…" Harry said. "I will protect this company too, I will not let you down." As he looked outside the window, drops of water were falling on it. It was raining…

**A/N: Hey, this is Keiya992! This is chapter 5 of part 1, Spider-Man: Origin. I hope that you would enjoy this chapter pretty much. Thank you! Read and Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

Hey, this is Keiya992! This is chapter 6 of Spider-Man: Origin. Please enjoy!

**Note:**

_Italic words: _POV from a character

_**Bold, Italic words:**_ Narration (Peter Parker)

**Bold words:** Flashbacks

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Spider-Man. They rightfully belong to Stan Lee and Marvel.

**Story:**

Left without any parents at a young age, Peter Parker lives with his beloved Uncle Ben and Aunt May in Queens, New York. Leading a normal life as a High School Student and working as a part-time photographer for the Daily Bugle, Peter will soon face the greatest change in his life after being bitten by a genetically-altered spider…

**For Reviewers:**

**Spiderswing432 –** Thanks for the review!

**Spider-Man: Origin**

**Between Choices**

Queens, New York (Night time)

The rain was pouring as Peter and MJ ran across the road. As they had no umbrellas with them, Peter picked up a few stacks of cupboards and used them as rain covers. They reached the other side of the road and hid under the shelter from the heavy downpour. Peter sneezed and MJ, upon watching him, cracked.

"What's wrong?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Nah," MJ smiled. "That was fun, right?"

Peter looked at the weather and looked back again. "Well, fun wouldn't be the word I would use…" MJ then took a seat under the shelter as Peter follow suit. The two of them watched the rain in the night as cars drove and people scattered in a hurry to get away from the rain. Peter pondered.

"What's on your mind?" MJ asked. Peter looked at her.

"I was just wondering…" Peter stuck out his tongue a little. "How do you ask someone out on a date?"

MJ cracked as she heard and Peter was confused. "Well…" MJ controlled herself. "You could get her some flowers and just ask her out on a date. And of course, sincerity is very important." MJ nodded as she said.

Peter nodded along with her as he grinned and watched the rain. "Yeah, thanks." The silence was filled the drizzling sound of the rain. "We will go once the rain gets a little less heavier."

-- -- --

Oscorp (Morning)

"Norman… Norman…" A hissing voice called out. "Norman… WAKE UP!" The man shook himself awake and dropped on the floor in a daze. He stretched himself a little bit and rubbed his eyes, trying to regain consciousness.

"What… Where am I?" Norman got up as he looked around. "I'm… I'm at home." He looked and then looked into the mirror. There was something strange that he felt. He walked nearer and nearer towards the mirror.

"Dad!" A voice called out as Norman looked away fast and saw Harry walking into his room. "Hey, good morning."

"Harry?" Norman stared. "Oh, good morning…" He shook his head to pull himself awake.

"Are you feeling any better?" Harry asked out of concern.

"Just a little headache… Nothing much." He walked towards his table and searched for something. "Harry, have you seen my documents?"

"Oh, is it a green file?" The boy answered.

"Yes," Norman frowned.

"Thomas took it home yesterday," The boy said. "He said you asked him to check the documents."

Norman frowned even more as he scratched his head. "That's strange… I don't remember anything about telling him to check on the documents…"

"I think you better get some rest," Harry suggested as Norman nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Norman smiled. "Thanks, Harry. I better get to work, today's the deadline for the project to be handed up."

-- -- --

Daily Bugle

"No. No. No. No. No. No." Jameson threw the photos of the web-head on the table as he coughed. "No photos, no money. Get out!" Peter stared.

"But I took all those photos! Aren't they good enough?" Peter argued.

"Son, you bring me pictures of an exposed Spider-Man or one who's in hospital, I'd give five hundred bucks immediately. Now get out!" Jameson scolded as Peter left in annoyance.

Just as he was about to leave the building, Joseph Robertson approached him. "Peter, we're lacking photographers so I've got a job for you."

"Oh, sure." Peter grinned.

"Take a few pictures of Central Park and be back by evening. The job is two hundred bucks. Good luck!" Joseph walked away in a hurry as Peter nodded.

"Thanks," He smiled and walked away.

-- -- --

Downtown Library, Manhattan

Peter was on his way to library to collect some information until he saw someone sitting by the window, reading books. He stared. He gulped. "Gwen…" He turned around and adjusted his attire and hair. Then, he searched around and spotted a florist nearby. "Excuse me!" He called out and ran up.

"May I help you, sir?" The florist greeted as Peter took a look at the flowers.

"Yeah," Peter answered. "What are those flowers?"

"They are peonies," The florist answered.

"Oh, okay. I want one of them." Peter asked. The florist then took one peony and gave it to Peter as the boy passed her the money. "Thanks!"

The boy rushed off into the library and pretended to not know that Gwen was there. He took a book randomly and walked towards Gwen. "Hey,"

The girl looked up and smiled. "Peter?"

"Hey, mind if I sit down?" The boy asked. Gwen shook her head and the boy sat down happily.

"Came here for some research?" Gwen asked as she flipped her page.

"Yeah," Peter put down his book as he took out the peony carefully. Then, he put it on the table. "Nice flower, isn't it?"

Gwen looked and grinned. "Yeah, that's a peony."

Peter laughed. "You know these flowers? Well, I can give it to you if you want." He blushed a little.

Gwen took the flower and chuckled. Peter frowned. "Do you know the meaning of Peonies? They mean bashfulness." Peter blushed as Gwen chuckled. "But, that's sweet of you Peter. Thank you."

"Oh, err… Sure, no problem." Peter said as he pretended to read his book. "I was just wondering…would you be free in the evening?"

Gwen thought and nodded. "Yeah,"

"Can we meet in central park later at 6.30pm?" Peter asked as Gwen frowned.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Gwen teased. Peter was dumb-founded. "Nah, just kidding. Yeah sure, we will meet there." Peter nodded his head in excitement upon knowing that Gwen and him would be going out on a date.

-- -- --

Oscorp (Near evening)

"Yeah, that was great!" Harry said loudly as Peter and him walked along the corridors.

Then, Harry noticed his father walking around the room in frustration. "Dad?"

Norman turned around and shook. "Oh, Harry… and Peter."

"Hey, Mr. Osborn." Peter greeted. Norman continued searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Harry walked into the office.

"Have you seen my documents with the confidential label?" Norman asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, I need it so I can complete the project by tonight but it's missing…" Norman scratched his head.

"Is it in a green file?"

"…Yes. You have seen it? Where is it?" Norman asked as Harry thought.

"Thomas took it yesterday," Harry answered. Norman stared and walked out of his office in a hurry. Peter and Harry followed behind.

"Did Thomas report to work this morning?" Norman went up to the counter.

"No, Mr. Osborn." The lady answered and Norman stomped away.

"Damn it! Where is he?!" Norman yelled. Harry walked up.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Thomas has the documents but I need them now!" Norman answered in annoyance.

"Maybe Peter and I will help you look for Thomas and get the documents back," Harry turned around and ran up to Peter. "Let's go Peter!" Harry and Peter rushed out of the company and Harry boarded the Limousine. "Take me to Thomas." Then he looked up. "Peter?"

"I'm sorry but I've got things to attend to. But if you need any help just call me." Peter apologized. Harry stared.

"Yeah, sure." He closed the door and the limousine drove off. Peter looked at his watch and made his way to Central Park.

-- -- --

Central Park (Evening)

"Yeah, closer to the tree." Peter asked as Gwen posed. Then, the camera snapped. "Great!"

"I look great with everything," Gwen smiled. "Nah, just kidding." The two friends chuckled.

"Well, I still have a few more shots to take," Peter checked the list Joseph gave to him. "You can go home if you want…" Gwen frowned.

"Nah, I will stay with you. We can go for dinner later too." She grinned as Peter gazed at her. "I'm serious."

"Oh…" Peter stumbled. He was feeling nervous. "Yeah, good idea. Yeah."

"Well, let's go take the shots and head for dinner!" Gwen jumped as Peter checked his list and the two friends made their way to the different locations.

"Come on…" Harry urged as he sat in the car. "I can't find you in your apartment… I can't find you anywhere!" He gritted his teeth. Then, as he looked out of the window, he saw a familiar figure wearing a coat and a hat with a green file in his hands. "That…"

The man walked over into Central Park until a dustbin somewhere in the park. Harry got out of the car and sneaked behind. The man threw the file beside the dustbin and took up a huge bag and paced hurriedly. Harry walked over and bent down.

"Yeah, this is the last one…" Peter took a look at the surrounding.

"This is it," Harry checked the file. "Dad's documents!" He stood up and just as he was about to walk away, he received a hit on the back of his neck and blacked out. Peter snapped a picture fast and turned around, only to see a man in black suit hitting Harry and taking the file away.

"Harry!" He rushed over and checked on his friend. The man in black suit had run away with his file. "Harry!" Harry was losing his conscious.

"Peter…" He breathed. "Get… Get that man…" He blacked out as Peter looked up in anger.

"Gwen, take Harry to the hospital!" Peter stood up and chased the man.

"Peter! Peter, where are you going?" Gwen was confused as he watched Peter running away.

-- -- --

Manhattan streets

"Stop! Stop!" Peter yelled as he chased fiercely. The man got out into the lane and got into a van.

"Drive! There's a guy chasing after me!" The man exclaimed and the car took off. He picked up his phone and called his boss. He looked at the rear mirror and sighed in relief. "Boss, I've got the document. Coming back right now."

"Darn it…" Peter cursed as he looked around. He spotted an alley between two buildings and decided to head towards it. As he ran, buildings after buildings, he came out into the open again, this time, as Spider-Man

"YEAH!!!" He shouted as he swung into the streets and chased after the car.

"Alright, we should be…" The man looked into the rear mirror. "… Spider-Man's chasing us!" The driver and the man was stressing out with the web-head hot on their heels.

"You ain't getting away now!" Peter shouted as he swung and swung and finally above the car. He jumped onboard and punched against the top of the car. "Stop the car!"

"Swing that freak off!" The man yelled. The driver drove the car to the left and to the right, trying to shake Peter off the car. "Get off you freak!"

"Stop the car!" Peter shouted as he reached out for the side door and tried to stay on the car.

"That freak is coming to me!" The man jumped as he looked out. The driver then did a sudden swing to the left and Peter lost his grip.

"Whoa!" Peter flew and landed on the floor, sliding away. A car was about to run over him and Peter shot his web up and got into the air again. "Phew…" He continued firing his webs and chasing after the car. Soon enough, he was back on the car top again. "I said to stop the car!" He punched into the side window and tried to reach for the man.

"Get away from me!!" The man struggled with Peter's hand gripping him. Peter gripped even tighter and bent.

"Stop the car now!" Peter yelled into the man's face. The car was driving unsteadily and attracted the attention of a nearby police car.

"Hey, hey!" One of the officers pointed out. The two officers got into the police car and drove off as quickly as possible. "Attention, this is unit E17, we have a car driving at fast speed unsteadily towards sector 24, over."

"Let go of me!" The man struggled and leaned towards the driver. Peter wouldn't let go. The driver lost his balance and let go of the steering wheel, leaving the car out of control.

Peter looked up and realized that the car was heading towards a traffic light as he let go of the man and jumped off. "Oh no!" The driver screamed. The car ran at full speed and collided with the traffic light. There was steam streaming out from the vehicle as Peter landed on the road and looked up in dismay.

"Police, freeze!" Several officers pointed their pistols at Spider-Man as they got out of their vehicle. Peter turned around slowly and jus then, the car burst into flames and parts of the vehicle flew into the air. The car was blown into bits.

"…Oh no…" Peter gulped and jumped up, swinging away from the police.

"Darn it!" An officer fired several shots but Spider-Man got away. Slowly, the crowd gathered around at the scene…

-- -- --

Fisk Corporation

"So, you are Aleksei Sytsevich?" The man smiled. In front of him was the big man from Russia. Then, the phone rang. "Hello?" A few moments later, the man put down the phone angrily. "Aleksei…I will give you your first task…" He gritted evilly as he clenched his fist. "…Kill Spider-Man."

**A/N: Hey, this is Keiya992! This is chapter 6 of part 1, Spider-Man: Origin. I hope that you would enjoy this chapter pretty much. Thank you! Read and Review please!**


End file.
